Anita Mui
Perfil thumb|250px|Anita Mui *'Nombre:' 梅艳芳 / Mui Yim Fong (Mei Yan Fang) *'Nombre en Inglés: '''Anita Mui *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 10-Octubre-1963 *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 30-diciembre-2003 (cáncer de cuello uterino) *'Lugar de nacimiento: Hong Kong *'Estatura: '''168cm *'Peso: 50 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Libra *'Zodiaco chino: Conejo *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Familia: '''Madre, dos hermanos mayores y una hermana mayor Biografía 18 de abril 1992 fue declarado "Anita Mui Day" de San Francisco debido a su participación en el desarrollo de un asilo de ancianos. 26 de octubre 1993 se declaró una vez más "Anita Mui Day" para los esfuerzos de recaudación de fondos continuó. Su carrera como actriz en sí mismo, así como su carrera como cantante se llena de premios y mentionings honorable ... Anita Mui también es conocida como una actriz en toda la región de Asia. Sus películas han sido principalmente de thriller de acción y kung fu variedad, pero también ha tenido papeles de comedia. En 1993, protagonizó "The Heroic Trio", con Michelle Yeoh y Maggie Cheung Man Yuk, y ha demostrado ser una de sus películas de acción más populares. En 1995, se encontró con un cierto reconocimiento internacional por su papel con Jackie Chan en "Rumble in the Bronx", la película que fue en gran parte responsabilidad de Jackie Chan se irrumpir en el mercado americano. Además de cantar, Mui ganó su primer premio en calidad de una actriz de reparto en la película "Fate" en 1984. En 1987, su película "Rouge" le entregó el premio Golden Horse de Mejor actriz. Más tarde, en 1997, también ganó el mejor premio mejor actriz de reparto con la película "Eighteen Springs". Anita Mui anunció a principios de septiembre de 2003 que tenía cáncer de cuello uterino y se someteria a tratamiento. Algunos de sus amigos y los medios de comunicación estaban muy preocupados de por qué tomó tanto tiempo para someterse a tratamiento cuando parecía que sabía de su dolencia cuando se encontraba en una fase bastante temprana. Se cree ampliamente que renuncio a adquirir el tratamiento temprano porque quería mantener la posibilidad de concebir. Mui finalmente perdió su batalla contra el cáncer de cuello uterino y murió de complicaciones respiratorias en el Hong Kong's Sanatorium Hospital el 30 de diciembre de 2003 a las 02:50 (hora local). Ella tenía 40 años y estaba soltera. Su hermana, Ann Mui, también cantante de Hong Kong , murió de cáncer en 2003. Anita fue originalmente elenco para la película de Zhang Yimou el año 2004 "House of Flying Daggers". Ella renunció a su cargo en la película sólo dos semanas antes de su muerte. Zhang había celebrado sus partes de la filmación de la última debido a su mal estado de salud. El rodaje se hizo ya el 80% cuando ella murió. Zhang no reemplazó el papel de Anita con otra actriz. El guión fue modificado para tener en la historia de su carácter original. El nuevo líder de "House of Flying Daggers" nunca aparece en la película, ya que fue el papel de Anita. Temas para Dramas *Po Gun An Chin Yan Holding Your Beloved (抱緊眼前人), tema de apertura para Time Before Time (1997) *Ngo Ai Fung Kwong Ho (我愛風光好) con Anthony Lun, tema de introduccion para Time Before Time (1997) *''Who Accompanies the Sword, con Tony Leung, tema musical para New Heaven Sword & Dragon Sabre (1986) *''Debt of Heart'' (心債), tema musical para Soldier of Fortune (1982) Películas *July Rhapsody (2002) *Let's Sing Along (2001) *Midnight Fly (2001) *Wu Yen (2001) *Dance of a Dream (2001) *Eighteen Springs (1997) *Twinkle Twinkle (1996) *Who's the Woman, Who's the Man (1996) *My Father is a Hero (1995) *Rumble in the Bronx (1995) *Drunken Master 2 (1994) *The Magic Crane 1993) *Mad Monk (1993) *The Heroic Trio (1993) *Executioners (1993) *Fight Back to School 3 (1993) *Moon Warriors (1992) *Justice, My Foot (1992) *Saviour of the Soul (1991) *The Banquet (1991) *Till We Meet Again (1991) *The Top Bet (1991) *The Fortune Code (1990) *Shanghai Shanghai (1990) *Kawashima Yoshiko (1990) *A Better Tomorrow 3 (1989) *Miracles (1989) *Three Wishes (1988) *The Greatest Lover (1988) *One Husband too Many (1988) *Rouge (1988) *Happy Bigamist (1987) *Troubling Couples (1987) *Scared Stiff (1987) *100 Ways To Murder Your Wife (1986) *Last Song in Paris (1986) *Why, Why, Tell Me Why? (1986) *Chocolate Inspector (1986) *Happy Din Don (1985) *Young Cops (1985) *Lucky Diamond (1985) *The Musical Singer (1985) *Dancing Warrior (1985) *Fate (1984) *Behind the Yellow Line (1984) *The Sensational Pair (1983) *Let's Make Laugh (1983) *Mad Mad 83 (1983) Curiosidades *Co-fundadora de Hong Kong Performing Artistes Guild *'''Origen nativo: '''Guangxi, China *Murió de un cáncer cervical a la edad de 40 años. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sina *Wikipedia en Ingles *Baidu Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante